


Cherry Soda

by hereticpop



Series: Pretty [in] Morbid [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lights had already been on in the kitchen when he came in, Aoi didn’t know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Soda

Lights had already been on in the kitchen when he came in, Aoi didn’t know why. He didn’t spend much thought on it, though. He closed the door. Four steps and he was standing by the table, right in the middle. In the bright light pouring from the ceiling he could take a good look. The table was perfectly clean. Fabulous.

Aoi undid the buttons of his coat and from an inside pocket he pulled out a package wrapped in paper. The package landed on the table with a silent splash. Something was soaking its way out of the paper, but this small inconvenience didn’t stop a smile from sneaking onto Aoi’s face.

The thing that stopped the smile, though, was a creaking sound of the door being opened. Aoi was just about to sit on a chair by the table. He turned around in the right moment to spot a dark head peeking curiously inside.

“Ruki.”

So that was why the lights had been on. Ruki had been here. Aoi sighed.

“Get out or come in. In any case, close the door behind you.”

Ruki nodded. Aoi watched as he hesitated for a moment and then stepped into the kitchen. As soon as Ruki closed the door, Aoi turned his attention back to the package on the table. He started to unwrap the paper slowly.

Three steps. Ruki was by a chair and was about to sit down next to Aoi. He leaned his head to a side, observing Aoi’s doings.

“What is it?”

It looked like a brain. It had a shape of a brain and was coloured like a brain.

“It’s a brain,” Aoi explained, not without this tone which adults use to explain simple things to small children.

Ruki nodded his head again and was still watching Aoi’s hands unwrapping the brain. He was thinking that if he were Aoi, he’d take off all this jewellery first. It won’t be easy to wash off all the insides from the insides of his beloved armour ring.

Aoi got up and looked down on the brain. Then he looked down on Ruki.

“Wait here, I need to bring a jar. Don’t touch the brain, okay?”

Ruki nodded his head, third time already.

Aoi left the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He was sure there was still a jar of maraschino cherries that Uruha had left in the living room.

He was right. There were three lonely cherries swimming at the bottom and Aoi, the warm-hearted person that he was, quickly fished them out and swallowed them one by one to end their misery. This act of kindness towards poor fruits immediately put him in a better mood and with a satisfied smile spreading on his face, he grabbed the jar and headed to the kitchen. He turned his steps to the sink, but froze midway. He looked at the table. Then at Ruki.

“Ruki,” Aoi said very slowly and very coldly, the taste of grateful cherries long forgotten. “Where’s the brain?”

Ruki smiled sheepishly, something gooey stuck at the corner of his mouth.

“I ate it.”

Uruha’s maraschino cherries jar came crashing on the floor.


End file.
